


Help you relax

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: After the mission didn't turned out like he expected, Gabriel Reyes could use a small disctration from you.





	Help you relax

**Author's Note:**

> Special story for the @zimowy-zolnierz. I hope you like it.

You could tell it was a stressful day – many would not see anything suspicious, but you know that when he started to smoke in his room, checking the papers with only a sound of the pen scratching against the paper was filling the air. The gentle knock on the side of his door didn’t even make him to raise his head – he knew your footsteps sound too well.

-What it is, cariño? I do not have all day for look at you standing at my door – though you know there were kindness in his sassy tone, you still were worried. You knew that Gabriel wasn’t the one that would like to talk about his feelings, yet he needed company if the moment was bad.

-No you don’t. But you can tell me – you sighed with a small smile on your lips, moving behind him to wrap your hands around his shoulders, resting your head on his arm.   
-Mission – he sighed and he didn’t have to tell you more. Though you knew that no one died lately, it has to be the last mission that wore him down. You felt badly, knowing that it always made him feel bad if the results weren’t the one that he expected. 

-Maybe I can help you relax – you asked, lowering your head to placing few kisses down his jaw, breathing his strong scent that mixed the tobacco and coffee, with a hint of the shower gel. His eyes twitched and in the swift move, he put the cigar into the ashtray, turning to you. 

Suddenly he pulled you on his laps, the feeling of arm sneaking around your waist made you shiver, as you lowered your head, capturing his lips in the passionate kiss. You always loved the feeling of his rough and scarred lips moving against yours and gladly opened your mouth, your tongues fighting against each other. Gosh, you loved that man. 

A yelp escaped your throat as he lifted you, your legs moving around his torso, gripping him tightly to regain your balance. With a swift move he pushed all the papers on the floor, your back slamming the cold, wooden surface. His lips moved to the skin of your neck, nipping them as he worked on the zipper of your trousers.

-Gabe, someone can see us – you moaned, yet you didn’t push him away, helping him to take off your pants that he just lowered to your ankles. Another yelp escaped your mouth as you felt his lips on the center of your throat, this time biting harder. 

\- No me importa – he growled, sucking on your skin after a particularly rough bit – Let them see us. I just want you. Here. Now – finally managing to push down his trousers and boxes, he teased your entrance, pushing his fingers inside you and moving the slightly, making you moan again and to curl your fists into his hair. 

Gabe worked for a while inside you until he decided you were ready enough for him. Without any other delay he pushed himself inside you, keeping a rough and merciless pace from the beginning. Your high-pitched moans mixed with his low grunts, his lips once again marking your neck, leaving one hickey after another. 

His quick and deep thrusts quickly rushed you into your edge, the adrenaline flowing in your blood as both the growing excitement and thrill from the thought that anyone could see you like that mixing in your body. After a few more thrusts, both of you hit your orgasms, yelling each other’s names that were muffles by your kiss. Soon you two broke away, panting loudly as Gabriel slowly pulled himself out. 

-Thanks for a relax, cariño – he smiled, leaning over you and kissing your forehead.


End file.
